Several cap holders are known, some of them are used to place caps, hats, visors, or articles with similar characteristics over or inside them, others cap holders that serve to hang them by using tweezers or hooks, and other cap holders shaped as shelves, which include projections or openings in its forms, which are hung or placed on top of them, and a few others with a performance like some of them. They are made of plastic, wood, metal, but none of the known cap holders has the advantage offered by a cap holder having a magnet, as its name says, has a magnet placed on its base or bottom part by means, by which it may be adhered to any surface or metal part on which a magnet can be adhered. In addition, the cap holder includes a protuberance and inward curves on its back section which helps to maintain the cap, hat, visor, or similar article, placed on the cap holder with the magnet even when it is in a vertical position. Also includes an optional hook on the back section, from which may be hung from any attachment or part where you can place the hook and by its general shape helps the cap, hat, visor, or article of similar characteristics to be maintained in good condition by the adopted position and can be used by its shape practically in almost all sizes, styles, models, and other features of the same. The cap holder with magnet may be manufactured in any type of plastic and its derivatives or any other material having similar characteristics or any material that by its physical characteristics may take the form of this attachment and to fulfill its purpose.